Los planes de Nia
by alphaprimus
Summary: Pequeño relato de los planes de Nia, después de perder la encuesta en la pagina Date a live novela ligera en español.


Después, de la entrevista echa por, Kyubi1 a Nia, esta estaba regresando a su departamento, e iba pensando en la ayuda que le fue ofrecida, por el ser que menciono y dijo que era, un «Amigo» suyo.

_—Bueno, debo llamarlo._

En ese momento suena su teléfono.

_—"Con solo pensar, me podrías llamar, Nia."_

—No me esperaba, que pudieras leer mentes, y menos a distancia…

—"_Tu misma lo dijiste durante la entrevista, soy un ser «particular»."  
_  
—Cierto, tengo curiosidad…

_—"Vote por ti, ahora… A los que nos incumbe, la ayuda que te prometí."_

—Vas directo al tema, me agrada eso, bueno y ¿Cómo me ayudaras?

—"_Poseo, diferentes métodos, pero conociendo al princeso de Shidou… Me inclino por uno en particular."_

—No le digas princeso, sé que es verdad, pero es redundante que lo menciones.

—"_Bueno, bueno no te sulfures, que te vez mejor feliz que enojada."_

De repente, se abre un portal negro al frente de Nia, de donde sale un frasco con un líquido negro, este es atrapado por la mujer, extrañada.

_—"Fui yo, quien lo envió; ahora escúchame atentamente, en ese frasco, tiene un potente afrodisiaco, no dejes que las demás lo tomen o lo vean, o tu plan se arruina."_

—Explícate, por favor.

—_"De manera sencilla Nia-chan, veras ese frasco contiene un mezcla especial que hará que, "Tu chico" te desee incontrolablemente y como extra, hace que quienes lo beban se vuelvan invisibles para aquellos que no lo han bebido, pero como todo tiene ciertas, fallas… Tienes que tratar que solo estés tu a su alrededor, ya que valdrá madres si es su propia hermana menor, perderá el control."_

—¿De dónde, sacaste algo tan efectivo y potente?

—"_Mejor ni preguntes, que me meteré en problemas después si me descubren."_

—Sabes… no entiendo tus razones.

_—"Eres mi chica favorita de DAL. Además, ciento que eres muy desaprovechada, por el fandom y el propio autor, tómalo como un regalo."_

—Bueno gracias, aunque es algo incómodo.

_—"Eres un personaje ficticio, nunca intentaría algo, y no porque no me gustes, sino por qué; creo que sería muy egoísta ponerme obsesivo y molestarte, cuando ya sé que tienes a alguien."_

—Suenas, poco realista, aunque agradezco tus palabras, suenas como si realmente te importara lo que podemos llegar a sentir los personajes, pero eso no quita el que este enojada contigo, solo puede haber 1 o máximo 2 en el Harem.

_—Oh, vamos no te pongas así, te hago una seria al mismo tiempo que la de Ellen."_

—Bueno, tienes tu punto, pero ese ataque fue doloroso.

_—"Ustedes atacaron primero mira dejare de discutir, que me parece tonto, llamare a las demás a una "Junta de trabajo" solo saca a Shidou, y llévatelo lejos."_

—Está bien, Arigatou Alpha-san.

_—"Con Alpha basta, suerte en su misión soldado."_

Y, se corta a llama.

—_¿Soldado? Jajaja, puede llegar a ser bastante elocuente y chistoso._

La joven, solo toma su teléfono para enviar un mensaje al peli azul, y va su casa a esperarlo, a los 30 minutos.

Toc, toc, toc…

Suena su puerta, y al abrirla ahí estaba él, y para su sorpresa… Nia se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que en paño…

—Ni-Nia, ¿qué haces así? —mientras el color se le subía a la cara.

—Oh, ¿te gusta? —guiñándole el ojo—, jejeje estaba saliendo del baño, me alegra que hallas venido, la verdad necesita hablar con alguien.

—Este, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, pero algo desanimada con respecto a esa encueta… Sabes, perder contra Natsu, fue… Como decirlo humillante, fue algo aplastante. —con la mirada baja.

—Nia, entiendo tu punto, de hecho, Kotori está igual que tú. Solo que ella dice que esa encuesta estaba amañada, y esas cosas…

—¿Quieres pasar? Oh, no tienes tiempo para mí.

—Siempre tengo tiempo para ustedes, aunque fuimos llamados al set, básicamente para algo de trabajo.

—Eso, nosotros no; recibí un mensaje de él y dijo que nosotros iremos después, recuerda que está el asunto de la historia que hace con nosotros…

—No me menciono, nada… —dice desconcertado—. Bueno, ya que tú lo dices, te creeré vamos adentro.

La mujer esboza una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Y solo asiente ante esas palabras, entran y le pide que la espere en la sala.

_—Bueno, dijo que se volverá invisible para aquellos que no lo han tomado, debo beber yo también, pero ¿cuál será la medida?_

Vuelve e sonar su teléfono.

_—"Una gota basta."_

—Eres demasiado elocuente, pudiste decírmelo la primera vez.

_—"Tengo una vida fuera de escribir Nia, puede que se me escapen pequeños detalles, bueno te dejo, tengo que atender a las demás y entretenerlas."_

Se contra la llamada.

Nia, solo procede a abrir el frasco, y extrañamente parecía ser inodoro, le pareció curioso, pero útil procede a ponerlo en él té, que estaba preparando, en la taza de Shidou y luego en la propia, y fue a sala.

—Disculpa la tardanza.

—No fue molestia además, que no te tardaste casi nada, jeje.

Dice, para tomar la taza y pegarla a sus labios, y este da un sorbo, de repente abre mucho los ojos, suelta la taza y se lleva las manos al cuello.

—¿¡Chico!? —exclama preocupada.

La taza que fue soltada se botó en la sala, y Shidou simplemente se va para atrás quedando recostado del mueble, este queda como inerte, y se preocupa, entonces vuelve sonar el teléfono.

_—"Este… Cálmate es un efecto secundario por ser muy fuerte, debes beber tú también, o créeme que no la pasaras muy bien… "_

La mangaka arruga la cara.

—Enserio, creo que no fue la mejor idea aceptar tu ayuda.

Cuelga algo disgustada, y bebe el té, y le pasa lo mismo que a Shidou.

Se despierta a los minutos, sintiendo un calor inmenso en su cuerpo, y para su sorpresa, Shidou estaba encima de ella besando su cuello de forma apasionada.

—Shidou…

—¿Ya te despertaste, linda? —le pregunta sin dejar su labor—, perdóname, pero no me puedo contener, este día creo que comeré muy bien…

Semejante declaraciones le causan un pequeño sonrojo, nunca pensó que hasta le haría hablar de esa manera… Definitivamente debía ocultar ese frasco, o kami sabrá que podría tramar Miku o Origami, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que sus pezones fueron ligeramente pellizcados haciéndola soltar un chillido de place.

—¡III!

—Que linda reacción tuviste.

Nia, quien no se iba a quedar atrás se monta encima de Shidou, quedando sentada sobre el miembro erecto del joven aprisionándolo contra sus glúteos.

—Creo que alguien, alguien sido un chico malo y debe ser cas-ti-ga-do…

Canturrea para empezar a hacer fricción con sus cuerpo y las telas de sus ropas, comenzando a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, estimulando a Shidou… Quien toma los glúteos de Nia, y empieza a masajearlos con firmeza, sacándole suspiros.

—¡Ah! Chico, nunca pensé que sería bueno en esto, que… Grata sorpresa…

Shidou, solo sonríe de manera maliciosa y empieza a mover sus caderas, haciendo que roce la tela con la intimidad de la mujer, excitándola, para dejar de masajear su bien formado trasero, para tomarla de lo hombre y plantarle un beso, el cual escalo rápidamente de nivel, metiéndole la lengua en la boca para jugar ligeramente con la de Nia, para terminar el beso con un hilillo de saliva uniendo sus bocas.

—Chico… Se gentil es mi primera vez en esto…

Dice ligeramente colorada y con la mirada ligeramente perdida, se veía muy hermosa, era como ver a una jovencita perdida en la lujuria, semejante vista hace que el joven recupere ligeramente la cordura.

Y 2 entes aparecen en sus hombros, uno de era el normal y el otro… Era él, pero este parecía llevar una especie de armadura negra con alas…

—Vamos amigo, continua no puedes dejarla así, termina el trabajo. —dice sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

—¡Oye! No podemos hacerle eso a Nia.

—No seas aburrido, es decir mírala tan hermosa y dispuesta, admítelo quieres hacerle algo.

—No digas mentiras…

Dice, para que ahora aparezca una mini Ellen, en traje de baño negro y provocativo, se quedó embobado, mientras ella le hacia la seña para que se acerque a ella.

—Así te quería agarrar señor santo. vez hermano solo continua, no la puedes dejar así.

Shidou se queda algo atontado, ¿de donde salieron esos mini él? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un beso casto, dado por la mujer quien se no quería esperar más.

—Mou, no seas así.

Shidou, solo la mira, sus ojos suplicantes, y esa expresión de estar ligeramente perdida, lo vuelve a prender, la toma de la barbilla y la vuelve a besar.

—Gomene.

La toma de las pierna ligeramente, y la carga para llevarla a la cama, donde la deposita con calma, para quedarse en ropa interior, para que Nia note la prominente erección que tenía, esta se colora ligeramente.

Shidou se acerca tranquilamente, para empezar a besarla ligeramente en los labios, pasar al cuello, donde procede a dar ligeros chupetones, dejan marcar en la piel de la joven, bajar por la clavículas e ir por el escaso pecho de la joven, lame con pasión sus pezones y mordisquearlos.

La atención del joven, era una maravilla para lo joven, la cual muy excitada por el afrodisíaco, más la atención y trato de joven, era elevada hasta la nubes.

Shidou deja de atender el pecho de la mujer, para bajar por el abdomen de la joven, llegar a las caderas y bajar hasta la zona, mas delicada y preciada, la chica tenía las piernas cerradas, da una pequeña sonrisa y intenta abrirlas.

—Chico…

—Vamos Nia-chan, continuemos.

La mujer, solo las abre con dudar, donde la vista de la vulva de la mujer, rosada y de labios pequeños, adornada con una pequeña mata de bello en la parte superior, el joven se acerca para empezar con su labor oral.

Primera pasa por la labios exteriores, pasando la lengua lentamente, haciendo sentir el tacto en la mujer, mandándole corrientazos de placer por la espina dorsal, luego pasa por la labios menores, sube al clítoris para darle atención y un pequeños mordisco, causando el grito de la mujer, luego baja hasta llegar a la "entrada" de la joven y cuando estaba por continuar…

Los papeles de invierte, ahora Nia estaba arriba.

—Jejeje. —se ríe con perversión,

Podía ver como la prominente erección, estaba en su punto máximo y el miembro temblaba ligeramente, comienzo por acariciarlo ligeramente por sobre la tela, causando que el joven tiemble ligeramente y de pequeños gruñidos.

—Ara, ara Shidou-kun, eres bastante sensible, que bien para mí, pero sabes… Apenas comienzo. —dice mirándolo.

Nia, solo procede a quitar la única prenda restante, para poder observar el miembro de forma directa, procede a tomarlo la mano derecha para subir y bajar con tranquilidad, mientras con la mano izquierda procede a acariciar los kintama, luego coloca su cabeza arriba del mismo, para sacar la lengua y llenar por completo el miembro de saliva, causando un cambio brusco en la temperatura, haciendo que Shidou ponga su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras gime.

Ahora, procede a tomar la cabeza y jugar con ella, Shidou quien se disfrutaba de todo el trato de Nia, no se iba a quedar atrás y lograr colocarse debajo de Nia, para comenzar a jugar con su "flor", así continuaron un poco, hasta que…

—Chico… Vamos al siguiente pa-so… —dice de manera sensual, para levantarse y colocarse sobre el miembro del joven.

—Huy, parece que mi hermosa y pervertida mangaka quiere más, ¿Quién soy yo para negárselo?

Solo sonríe con aquella respuesta, y toma el miembro para acomodarle en su entrada, y se un solo centón, lo introduce todo.

Para Shidou, fue una nueva experiencia, tan suave y cálida, pero apretado a la misma, se estaba conteniendo lo mejor que podía, no quería que se acabara tan pronto.

Mientras Nia, bueno se sentía feliz, se le había adelantado a las demás, y sentía algo de dolor, solo podía pedir que Shidou tuviera algo de auto control, o esto no podría disfrutarlo.

—Nia, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, solo no te muevas por un tiempo, ¿esta bien, chico?

—Sí no quiero lastimarte, sabes que eres importante para mí.

Nia, solo sonríe de forma cálida, se acerca y se besan con tranquilidad por unos minutos.

—Ya te puedes mover, Shidou-kun…

Shidou, la toma de las caderas y empieza a moverse con suavidad, a los minutos… Se podía escuchar pequeños gemidos de Nia, señal para que Shidou aumente la fuerza y brusquedad de los movimientos, Nia no se queda atrás y empieza a moverse por cuenta propia, el sonido de la carne chocando, el sudor se hizo presentes en sus cuerpos, Nia era feliz, al fin tenia su momento preciado con el chico que le robo el corazón… De repente una idea cruza su cabeza, esta se levanta dejando a Shidou totalmente desconcertado.

—Nia…

—Jeje, sabes solo quería probar otra posición. —dice para poner en 4 y mostrar su retaguardia—. Ven aquí. —dice mirando hacia atrás abriendo sus partes íntimas.

Esta invitación, fue recibida con gusto, entro con brusquedad en Nia, la cual solo podía dar un grito ahogado, mientras Shidou la penetraba con fuerza, su lengua salió de su boca, estaba perdida en el placer, pero Shidou tuvo… Una idea, y plaf.

Empezó a nalguear a Nia, la cual solo chillo del placer.

—¡Chico… ¡No te detengas!

Exclamo, Shidou ni de chiste se iba a detener con cada golpe sentía que Nia se apretaba mas por un comento, continua así hasta que…

—¡Nia!

—Adentro, adentro… —pidió.

Shidou, libero su carga en Nia, la pareja se cae en la cama, ambos sudorosos, cansados, pero felices…

**Fin.**

Espero que hayas disfrutado de esta historia, sí el princeso si que come bien, jajajaja


End file.
